El comienzo del frenesí
by Ke-Motion
Summary: L. mataba a su Dios Kira y amaba a su hombre Light, la segunda parte de su complicada relacion donde empieza el lemon


**El comienzo del frenesí**

A la mañana siguiente ambos despertaron, cada uno en su cama. Instantemente todo recuerdo de lo que sucedió la noche anterior desapareció. Y ambos volvieron a la rutina desesperante en ese círculo vicioso de desconfianza y mentiras que subconscientemente eran verdad.

Pero así ambos tuvieron la única oportunidad de sus vidas de conocerse en todo sentido, en el preciso momento en que debían hacerlo.

Light Yagami había perdido la memoria cuando renuncio a su Death Note y con ella el desesperado frenesí de matar a L.

Así que para Ryuuzaki este era el momento de poder complicarse la vida deseando a un hombre, ya que este hombre desconociendo que era Kira, podía realmente responder a estos sentimientos como Light.

Yagami-Kun de verdad sentía amistad por L. a diferencia de Kira Light consideraba a L.

Como un reloj suizo el perfecto casi diabólico plan de Kira iba funcionando a la perfección, pero una noche antes de que todo terminara, antes de que las manillas pararan de girar en torno al falso dios. Lo único que Kira no planeo, sorpresivamente lo que nunca espero es que Yagami-Kun realmente sintiera amor por L...

Quizás en el retorcido mundo de Kira el amor es algo que el nunca conocería, pero que en cambio Yagami podría llegar a considerar hacia el gemelo de mente con el que pasaba 24/7, una cifra que Kira nunca predijo correctamente.

Es por eso que una noche antes del final comienza el más dulce frenesí de sentimientos entre ellos dos.

Un día más, una noche que empezaba. Ambos entraron en la habitación ignorándose nuevamente pero esta vez para no hacerlo tan obvio cruzaron dos o tres palabras en la cama.

Sabían lo que había pasado la noche anterior pero supuestamente eran hombres maduros con complejo de genios y genialmente se negaban el deseo y reprimían la duda, que por mas genios todos los humanos sentimos mas de una vez en nuestras vidas ¿Qué tal si?

Yagami empezó acercarse un poco al callado pelinegro, a su lado L. no reaccionaba, completamente inmóvil trataba hasta de respirar muy despacio para parecer dormido.

-Ryuuzaki ¿podrías encender la luz?

De un salto no muy lejos L. encendió una pequeña lámpara en la mesa de noche y así también se ilumino su pálido rostro.

Nuevamente Ryuuzaki se iba acomodando a dormir sin preguntar el por que de la luz, y es que Yagami tenia planeado volver a probar esos fríos labios que llegaron a el anoche y quería ver bien a la extraña criatura en su mas extraño habitad "el apareamiento".

Hábilmente como la situación lo amerita Light lo agarro y coloco encima de el. Le observaba mientras L. susurraba palabras de resistencia demasiado débiles para obedecer siquiera el mismo.

Su cuerpo se agachaba hacia Light-Kun sus manos lo apresaban, y el no pronunciaba palabra alguna solo sonreía ante la satisfacción de adivinar sus movimientos. Unos ojos negros se le acercaban al cuello junto a unos besos de excéntrica delicadeza.

Ryuuzaki levantaba la camisa de Light y continuaba besando, pero esta vez dejaba escapar su lengua regalando saliva, una lengua que paseaba por sus pezones provocando una intensa sensación en el pecho de Light. Los labios de Ryuuzaki jugaban divertidos en sus sensibles puntos, viendo cuales tenían mayor expresión es esos ojos cafés que observaban todo hacia abajo.

Por su ombligo, hacia un lado, hacia el otro, un poco mas abajo y justo ahí. Light dejo escapar un leve gemido era ahí entre su ombligo y el cierre de su pantalón donde los besos de L. le provocaban sonidos y una respiración entre cortada.

El botón se abrió luego el cierre bajó, en un falso intento por detenerlo Light agarro la negra cabellera de Ryuuzaki, pero eso no evito que el se plantara ahí en su entrepierna con toda su boca dispuesta a lubricar los espasmos de Light. Los dedos de este entre su cabello negro ya no detenían esa lengua, si no que la contrario la guiaban hacia abajo y hacia arriba.

La espalda de Yagami se contraía y su piel se erizaba, se le sonrojaba el rostro y su agitado aliento quemaba el ambiente. No podía sostenerlo más. Era como una llamarada en su estomago que se esforzaba por quedarse y quemar por dentro, botando pequeños vapores por sus poros y mojando de sudor todo su cuerpo.

Simplemente no pudo contenerlo más y dejo salir su fuego levemente tibio por toda la cama.

Por primera vez Light había tenido un orgasmo. Se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos tratando de recuperar sus sentidos; L. le besaba mientras respiraba agitado, sus labios en los Yagami sabían a la sal del sudor que caía de su frente, mientras abrían sus bocas y saboreaban sus lenguas el mundo de esos dos se tornaba complejo.

Light probaba los labios de L; eran dulces y junto con la sal de su cuerpo alucinaba con sus agridulces besos.

Ryuuzaki un ser de por si complejo trataba de no traducir los pensamientos de Light, como siempre. Así que al contrario evitaba que Yagami regrese en si con sus caricias, con esos movimientos, con sus besos L mataba a su dios Kira y amaba a su hombre Yagami-Kun.

continuará...

***En la continuación esta la tercera parte del lemon, solo que no decidía a quien poner de Uke y a quien de Seme ya que los dos tienen de ambos y por eso los hare Sukes!! Que el señor Baka Baka Sama bendiga a quien invento el termino (^^)/ pero quien creen ustedes que queda mejor como Semeru y como Ukeru? ¿

Muchas gracias por leer *v*/ ¡y feliz no cumpleaños para tú! La que me deja review xDD***


End file.
